May's love story
by Geminifan
Summary: May's travels after her 16th birthday. New friends and old rivels will she find the one she loves? LOL heck ya contestshipping all the way.
1. 16th birthday

Contestshipping story

**Me: cool this is my first story :D **

**Drew: oh, noo and I'm in it **

**May: it will be fun~!~**

**Me: thanks may… I do not own pokemon or the songs lyrics :D **

" _see the lights , see the party, the ball gowns." _ Played in the back ground of my 16th birthday party. It was the best that I was ever going to have all my friends were there. Ash at the food table. I looked at him and had to giggle. After 5 years almost nothing had changed in that boy still the same raven black hair. AND he still could eat more than a snorlax. Misty was on the other side of the room staring at him and rolling her eyes I could tell she was about to go over and get him to at least leve some for the rest of us and tell me happy birthday. Dawn was talking with kenny on the other side of the room….or was it fighting I could not tell. They all had someone there they truly cared about. As for me I was thinking of going on another pokemon juorny buy me self. Max was not there he was on his first pokemon jouny with most of his friends.

" Hey, May are you alright you look some what sad." I looked up it was Misty. She looked worried. I quitly put on a smile." Ya I'm fine what whould make you think any different?"

"because I have been asking if you were alright for about 2 minitues now." " oh I am sorry about that I was just thinking that I should go on another jouney."

" hey, I still think you should go. I also think you could go to the indago rigon were ash is from. I think he whould be glad to have you along again on you jeourny."

" no, if I go I am going by me self I will need some time to think."

" ok, well come you fave. Song is on!" she said as she grabed my arm and draged me out on to the dance floor.

" _there you see her stting there arossed the way…" _ buy then I was so in to my dancing that I did not hear the rest of the song but I knew it by heart.

At about midnight the party was over and me my mother and dad were to tired to clean up. So we all went to bed for the night.

_May's dream_

"_Blasikin help! Fire spin. _

" _sweetie you are going to have to do better than that." Evil laughter. Then green and purple with a carturen. " no that should have knocked it out." _

" _no it's should not have grass types are imunne to fire well HE he my cacturn is." _

" _now be a good girl and run away and never get in my way again." _

" _NO, MAY DON'T GET ANY WERE NEAR HI!."_

_I turned around drew was standing there. His green hair. Black under shirt with the purple vest thing of green pants and black shoes. _

" _drew? What are you doing here?" _

_He flicked his hair. Yep deffitly drew._

" _saveing you butt girl." His voice had gotten deeper. _

" _roselia pettle dance lets go." The pokeball opened but you did not see the rose pokemon. I had seen him use this kind of think in a contest before. She could pop up any were harly glered at drew_

" _you think you can put a dampper on my plans to ruin may again? I have news for you…"_

_I shot out of bed with a scream my bed was a mess my blanekes were on the ground and pellow wet with sweat. I had to go and bet harly. That was it._


	2. moring before the life of change

Chapter 2 Me: woohoo second chaptery Kara: when are they going to meet me?  
Drew: never!  
Me: i sick my houndoom on you.  
Drew: ok ok i get it May: geminifan does not own pokemon

"hey,mom what whould you do if i asked if i could go on another pokemon anventour?" i asked her as we cleaned up from that last nights prtay.  
" well if you really whant to honey i guess you could." said with a sigh after wards.  
i put a huge smile on my face." thanks mom i see if i can leave tomarrow."  
" ok, honey but at least say you will be careful."  
" yes, mom i will and i'll call every time that i can praomise."  
" al right you had better go and start packing. i will tell your dad." then she kissed me on the forhead and went back to cleaning.

i could not wait. i could get in to a contest again that whould be great. and get some new pokemon.  
after i had packed all of the clothes and food for about a week and 72 hours just in case i went out to the green house.  
" hey baslkin,mutschlax,glaceon,vinasur butifly,skitty. were are you guys?"  
they all come from differant directionsall saying there names exitedly. i smiled i loved my pokemon. they were with me though the hick and the thin no matter what was going they reminded me of the time i was so nieve traveling wiht ash nere the end i though i loved him, but seeing him with misty and seeing how happy the two of them were together i had to quite trying to get him to like me.  
"hey, guys you about ready to go on another grand festival and the steps there?"  
all of they was i guessed a "heck ya why not~!~"

ok well we are going tomarrow. get ready.

The next morning was wonderful sunny day i go my fanny pack it was still yellow i was always going be that color i think and i had my black biker shorts with a green short skirt with a red top i was all red but black around my neck i grabed my new gloves that i had bought yesterday. they were white on the palm with black fingers. i grabed my old trustey red bandana nut i had colored the white part balck to go wiht my outfit.

" alright." i said looking at my self in the miorr " I think i can hit the road."

i went daown stairs there was some one i never though whould be there... i just could not belive it.

**Me: he he he i like the cliffy sorry that this chapter is so bland i'll try and make the next one better.**

**Drew: you had better i fell alseep just thinking about it.**

**_BAM_**

******Me: ha try makeing fun of me again drew :p**

**May: ha ha owned ha ha ha ha ha ha **

**Me: please review if you like to do things like that and like it.**


	3. the jouney

Chapter 3

**Me: Yeppy cpter three is here**

**Drew: oh goodie ( rolles eyes)**

**Kara: yey lests get on with the story!**

**Me : sadly i do not own pokemon :'( **

**"** Max your here i though that you were on your pokemon joueny!"

he got a mistuvfeous look come over his eyes " I've been here all morning i go here at 7:00 but you were to busie getting ready to leve to see me enter you room."

" oh my gosh i am so sorry! how have to been?"

" i have been good i don't have any new pokemon though sorry i still only have grovile and butterfree right now."

" thats great! i think i am going to the hoenn rigion again why not it's closer to home."

" well you had better get going then sis don't what you to get weak agant dddddrreeeeeeeewwwww."

i gleraed at him.

"MAX! why does everyone think i like him?"

he smirked and answer in the most sweetest voice he could." because you do dear sister"

after i had given my mom and dad some good bye hugs and my brother a good putch in the arm i went off. not to long my dream come baack to my mind

_" i'm going to always bet you sweetie. why don't you just give up."_

_i started to walk tward him._

_"May no don't get anywere never him." drew said with his green hair._

_" Drew what are you doing here?"_

_"saveing your butt." then he flicked his green hair with a smirk on his face._

"blasikin?"

i had not seen that my first pokemon had let it's self out of it's pokeball. it was looking at me in a. are-you-alright? kind of look. "hey. i'm alright blaikin i guess i just can't travel a lone a lot."

later that night i set up camp. i set out a tent it looked like it was going to rain so i did not let my pokemon out that long just long enought to eat. then i went to bed. wondering what whould come in store nexted.

**Me: ok i don't think that was the best sorry **

**Drew: you got that right**

**Kara: you get to travel with someone in the nexted chapter**

**May: really :D who**

**Me: thanks kara may you will have to find out in the next chapter.**


	4. an old friend new friends

**Chapter 4**

**Me: sorry it's been so long. school started and all**

**Drew: ok what ever you say gemini**

**May: drew can't you be nice of one minute?**

**Drew: if i whanted to **

**Kara: ok... well gemini does not own pokemon :D :D :D * jumpping up and down ***

**Me: ... thanks kara**

When i woke up the next morning i was ready to go with a skip in my step and singng to my self " there you see her sitting there across the way." and on i went i got over the hill. then i seen the train station. " wow, i can't belive i made it i was sertan that i whould not bbe able to get here before tomarrow.

as i skipped down the hill i was not watching were i was going " owww watch were youre going~!~"

" oh, i'm sorry" as i backed away from him. i looked up my mouth dropped "DREW WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

" well i am trying to find out what time tomarrow the train leves and you?"

" WHAT IT DOES'NT KEVE UNTIL TOAMRROW?"

" ya genius that's what i just said." then he flicked his hair.

"well then i guess i will leve you to that then."

"well don't you whant to know may?"

" ya sure by i thought that you did not what to talk to me."

"oh, well just to let you know that you can talk to me i whould not mind."

at that moment i thought i seen a blush on his checks and i could fell i blush on my face. Then i was being being jumped up and down. the look on drew's face was pere tarror.

" HI HI HI HI" i turned around after the waird girl let me go and i looked at her she was were a pink vest with a white long sleeved shirt and blue jean cpapries and white shoes with a stripe of pink on them. " well are you going to say hello? that whould be the nice thing to say."

" uhh hi umm might i ask who are you."

" oh ya i'm kara pokemon cooridator just like you and drew."

" wait how do you know me and May." drew said with amasement.

" ya come on you guys did great in the last grand festivel."

" ok so that's were i thought i seen you before." drew said amused " you are the one that won the joto grand festaval"

she telted her head to the side and had a big smile on her face " ya . hey you guys going on the train?"

" ya i just just about to ask drew if he whonted to travel with me." i said truly meaning it.

" you were?" drew said taken it back

" awwwww you guys should so be together."

me and drew could not help but blush at that kara grabed my arm and draged me and drew on to the train. in to the back one and then locked the door.

" sorry about this but i have some bad news."

i looked at drew and he looked at me

" and that whould be?" we said at the same time.

" we have to travel with my wird boreing sister. she should be comeing any minute with some sanks.

**Me: alright the end of this chapter on to the nexted one :D :D **

**Drew: ... oh yeppey... NOT**

**kara: DREW HOW COULD YOU~!~**

**May: easly he is drew**

**Drew: yep that's me * flickes his hair***

**Me: ... alright... well plases reveiw and sorry about spelling **

**Drew" ya right **

**ME: YOU JERK HOW COULD YOU~!~ DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU**

**Drew: alright alright gall**

**Me: Yea i'm in the nexted chapter :D :D :D :D **


	5. the libery

**Chapter 5 **

**ME : yey the fifh chapter**

**Kara : yay * jumpping around and swilling***

**Me,May,and drew:*rolls eyes***

**Drew: well i guess it's my turn to say this Geminifan does not own pokemon**

**Me: aww thanks drew that was nice~!~**

_Drew's POV_

As we talked with the weird girl Kara sje drag us on to the train. cart after cart we went until we got to the back and there was this beautiful cart.

it looked more like a little house than a train cart in the left cornor when you walked in you could see a kisten. a sitting area and two places for beds bunk beds. there was this wall that had a book shelf it had books that you could tell were ment for reading sifi-fantice and stuff like that. then i looked over at may and kara and they were in the sitting room talking and giggleing i sighed and turn around. and started looking at the door when something cought my eye the what i thought was a shadow was really an opening behind the bookshelf it was just big enought room for me to suece in to i looked over at the girls they were in the kitsen getting snacksi so i sliped in side.

ok the sliped in side was a bit of a stretch i barly fit in to it. as i rubbed my side and arms. i opend my eyes and my mouth dropped. books every were there was three shelfs high it was brown and looked like a good place to relax and read in the cornor was a large chiar that looked two people could sit on it with a large chusins. then i started lookeing at all the books almost all of them was on pokemon health and how to take care of them and teatch them atactes on all pokemon. i looked at a flygon one took it down and started tward the chair to start reading

_Gemini'd POV _

as i walked in to our car t that kara's father had bought and gave to us i had a cart of food the first this i seen was that there was this other gorl in the room. ( sorry at this point i changed may's out fit because i felt like it :D :D ) she was wareing a long blue shirt with black around her neck and blakc biker shorts and white shikeks and her shoes were just black. she had shappier blue eyes and brown hiar and a bluse bandana on her head and banges that went over the side of her head.

" Kara did you drag some one who did not whant to be here on to the train _again?_" i asked as kara came out with one of the last things she needed orange soda

" no, not this time gemini she said it whould be fun and so did her boy friend."

" HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND ~!~ He'S A GUY THAT"S MY FRIEND~!~"

kara giggled and said " Oh, i'm sorry May i just thought that you and drew were the cutest cuple that i ever seen!"

" wait may? right what's you last name and drew's last name if you know?"_ is it really may water and drew hyden? kara if they are you are so dead they probley were going to the next pokemon...wait were is drew if he is here i should have seen him by now._

" ya, sorry i'm may water and the drew that kara is talking about is drew hyden. gee i wonder were he is i haven't seen him for a long time now."

" i seen him around you boreing old book shelf gem" she said woth a smile

i ran as fast as i could kara knew about my laibry and that i whould kill anyone who went in there with out me being there. i got to the book shelf it was pushed out a little more that i uaually have it and a fanit light was one in the other side.

i sliped in side and herd may gasp

" it's alright may i do this all the time...oh and kara there are snacks on the table why don't you and may go and have some." i knew that whould get kara going i herd owwwww and kara dranged my over to the table. then an " GEM HOW COULD YOU ~!~ YOU FORGOT BROWNIES~!~" i sighed idid not for get the brownies what i whounted was to sleep tonight.

i walked in to the room and i started looking around the library and i looked in my chair. that really go me mad noe one sat in my chair NO ONE. i walked over resiting the urge of strangleing him. drew was asleep with a book in his hand "_ every thing about flygon and it's health"_ i remberd that he did have a flygon. it was in ok health not as good as his roselia but hey it was still as strong as it could be. i sighed i guess i could not be that mad at him i mean he did not know that i hate people in my place. and he still might not figure out that i whoulted to be a pokemon doctor as well as a pokemon master.i sighed again i moved his sholder a little bit. he sturd a little but did not wake up. then my anger came back_ That jerk he is just pretending to sleep... i know whot to make shour he is a wake_ then i put my hand behind his back and pulled he fell to the floor. " what the... why i'm going to kill..." he was saying this all with a death glear on his face i had to laught and say  
" going to kill who ... me ? i don't think you could even with your pokemon helping you" i smiled he was going to be fun to tease

_Drew's POV_

_who was this girl who did she think she was? ya she look pretty with her black shoes and blue jean shorts that went to her knees and her pland mint green vest with a black tank top under neath she had the vest un zipped right now so i could see the black tank top she was smirking trying to hold back a laugh. that was it i was not going to look stupid in front of any one esapsaly girls._

" so whats you name?" i came out cold and mad. i had no tmeant it that way but that's how it came out.

" well mister happy who is in my place with out my permission. my friends call me gemini. and now please fallow me nicely or i'll kick your butt out of here." amseingly sje said all of this woth a huge grin on her face like she was have a grand time.

" ok i will..."_ oh, crap were's the door no i have to act like i know were it is._ i flicked my haor like i uassualy do when i try and hide some emossion i do not whant to show. then it's like gemini read my mind

" the door's that way genuis." sahe said well pointing strate in fron of the chair. i started walking that way mobleing to my self. " how does she seem to know what's on my mind ughhh why did she have to do that to wake me up."

_Gemini's POV_

mabe i was a little hard on him i was thinking as a picked up the flygon book. i started walking over to were i knew the book went i had this place momoraed i knew it was in the fire only section in the f's tha's how i had this place in to types and multi type in there place uassaly in between them and then the pokemon in abc order. then i hurd kara start screaming from the door way she was calling my name

" gemini, gem come on i whant to ask you something." she said i knew she was excited i could see her jumpping up and down in the door way. i sighed if i went over there i was going to be in a world of hurt.

"WHAT?" i yelled trying to sound like i was not mad

" come here i need to ask you something."

" i can't right now i busy with something. just yell it."

" ok WILL YOU MAKE DINNER TONIGHT SO WE CAN HAVE A PARTY?"

" a party what the reason?

" well how do you feel about have drew and may travel with us?"

"arn't they cooradanators like you? i whopuld still like to have gym battles with out the hurry i need to get ot hte next contest. like i already do."

" i all ready talked to them about it and they said they whould not please can they. and will you make dinner?"

" alright i guess so on the two of the questins what do may and drew whant?.. acually i'll ask them you start getting ready in the sitting room i be out in a munite."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Me: sorry i forgot to talk on the last chapter :D **

**Drew: who knows mabe you should do that moore often**

**Kara: yey we get to see everyone's pokemon :D **

**May: well awsome... gemini does not own pokemon :D **

**"** yes the decorations are so ready for tonight." kara said. as she of once so was not jumping but stound still amased at may and her handy work they had found some red and green paper that you cna get to go an al most evey thing.

" i am so glad that we had a red one it's my favrite color" May said with a smile on her face.

" well green and red to getter make a good combo." we looked over and seen gemini and seen that she had been wroking hard. apron all smerd with food and her brown bland hair in a pony tail that was falling out with the hair on the sides of her head.

" well i'm going to go and go a get a quick nap whould you guys wake me up at about six o'colck?"

" ya ya gem we got it."

" oh... and may please keep kara out of the food. thanks"

" HEY THAT'S NOT A NICE THING TO SAY ABOUT ME~!~"

gemini laughed quitely and started over to the book self and dissaperd from view. there was a clatering bihind her and may turned around and seen kara looking well trying not to look like she did anything my giggles and pulled out a game and they started playing

_Drew's POV_

well i seen gemini talking to kara and may and then seen her comeing in to Gemini's place or what ever she called it. when she got in there she looked more tired than she had a few seconds ago then i wonderd how often she hide her true feelings. i felt some what sad for her standing there exsusted and she was only going to get about a 20 minute nap it was about 5:40 then she started come to were i was standing i started to back up so she whould not see me than she went to a wall it looked random pulled a book off the shelf and started reading it. after about five minutes she was fast asleep i went over there with a blamket and put it over her i looked at the book it was_ " every thing you need to know about pyducks"_ i was guessing that was why she had falled asleep so soon pysducks arn't all that interesting. i took the book from her hands and looked at her laying there she looked weak. as i walked back to were she had taken the book i looked and seen how they were all orgonized. it was about time for the little party thig to start so i quetly slepped out of the libery and walked right in to may.

" hey drew i was wondering were you wen't help my find kara whould you. or you could go and tell gemini that it's time to get up if you'd like." she said with a higher pitched voice. when i realized what she ment i blushed. i qucky flicked my hair so she whould not see the blush.

" y-ya i could do that well you find kara." i try to sound normal. but it did not work out.

" well alright you had better go and do that then mr. romeo." she said with a wink.

_kara's POV_

well i had gotten bored with the game me and may were playing so i went up and went to the frige and got out a pop i hurd may and drew talking about finding me and wakeing up gemini. i laughted to my self i wondered what gemini whould do. i watched them talking.

" well you could go and wake her up well i look for kara." may said with a little smile and a wink.

"y-ya i could do that. well you go and find kara." he said as he blushed but quick;y flicked his hair. but the danmage had been done.

then i could not help but giggle and jump up and down " DREW you have a little crush on gemini don't you." i said jumping up and down with i loved to do at anytime!

may and drew just stood there like i was carzy. "_ i'm not crazy not at allllllll oh cool look at that guy that just passed out window~!~ he looked so cool in his hat"_ i looked over at may and drew they were looking like they whanted to be else wer.

"GEMINI IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP NOW I AM STARVEING~!~" i yelled with my loudest voice. may and drew jumpped. gemini came out glearing at me.

" well good for you." she geared at me with a rude voice.

" don't be mean to me i did nothing." i smiled innocently. " soooo... can we eat now?"

_May's POV_

well i was really suprised that drew whaould like gemini. and a little sad. i had not really admited it whene i had first seen him but i almost had fallen in love with him at frist sight. i sighed well i guess things can't always go as you whant them to i said to my self. i felt the tears stingging my eyes. then i got my smile back on to my face and went out in to the sitting room.

**Me: hey sorry that it took so long to put up guys had a little bit of writers block and writeing another story and wondering if i should put it up.**

**Kara: how could you~!~ you left me here all alone.**

**Me: did not you had drew and may.**

**May: ya don't forget me.**

**Drew: whatever i am mad at you right now gemini how could you do this kind of thing to me?**

**Me: with mutch ease drew with mutch ease. : evil smile:**

**Drew: ok forget i even asked**


	7. the party

**Me: so sorry for the wait i have been really busy and also no afence i have forgot :D **

**Kara: now do we get to see the pokemon?**

**Drew: yes, when you been makeing us wait for to long **

**May : YA~!~ :glear**

**Me: yes you guys get to see the pokemon :rolls eyes:**

**Me: i do not own pokemon**

_May's POV_

as Gemini went and got the snaks and put them out kara was in there helping her drew was getting our pokemon from nurse joy. i was alone in the room part of the cart trying hard to fight the tears

" how c-can he just not care at all?" i keep telling my self but also i keep thinking that mabe he never really cared about me in the first place. tears were rolling down my face. i had not seen gemini come in. the next thing i knew she was sitting on the bed next to me. i turned away and wiped away the tears.

" hey, you doing alright?" gemini asked with a innicont voice i could tell she knew nothing about drew likeing her.

" ya, i'm fine." i tryed to out on a smile " it's nothing."

" if it's about drew kara told me." she said somberly. i looked at her in suprise i opened my mouth to ask if she felt the some way towrd him but she cut me off.

"before you ask if i like him back you should know that the answer is no. i know deep down that he likes me but loves you but his heart has not quite told it to his brain i see it when he looks at you." she said looking forward." now every thing is ready drew is back with you two's pokemon let's hurry and get some food before kara eats all of it." she said with a qwick smile. she then stood up and left the room.

"_ he likes her but loves me but not told it to him self?_" part of me had hope that it was true. " then why not just tell me?" then i had flash backs to all the roses he gave to me well traveling with ash."well it lookes like he has moved on then." i wispered to my self i went to the morrior and watch my face and put on some makeup and went in to the other room.

_Gemini POV_

i had felt bad for May i could tell that she had strong feelings for drew, but drew was a stubron boy and might not ever tell him self how he truely felt for may. then i smiled "_ not with out a little help and who might be able to help him see?... heck ya this ought to be fun."_

" uummm gemini are you ok? it looks like you just thought of something evil." it was drew he looked worried. i quickly put up a smile.

" i am just good i looked around the sitting room kara was there sitting on one of the chairs may was on the coutch and drew was next to the chair next to may and kara opern for me.

" ok guys we might as well let our pokemon out so they can join. kara you wanna go first then pick some one to go next."

kara stood up got out her six pokemon picked one tossed it up in tp the air

"magium shine." she said as she jumped and grabed the pokeball from the air.

then she grabed the other pokeballs from the chair " come on out medicham,espion mascarain,nine tallsand torkaol."all the pokemon came out and i smiled they were all the happyest and helthyest pokemon i had worked on. the kara atrted looking around the room

" may whould you like to next?"

" wait may before you go and let you pokemon do like kara and let you favrite pokemon out with you saying." i put in as may started to stand up. "alright i'll do that." she put her hand on her chin "but witch one should i chose?"

_Drew's POV_

something i could tell was bothering may she was nt as happy as she should be. " _in this she does look wonderful thou."_ i shook my head. flicked my hair and leand back in my chair. then may got out a pokeball

" butifly take the stage!" she said spinning butifully. as her pokemon came sayingit's name. the colors on the pokemon had become more bright and deep in color sence the last time i seen her. alright guys she said picking up the other pokeballs" come on out !" as her pokemon started to take shape i seen blasikin way before it took it's shape from the fact that it stood about 6 feet tall she also had her glasion,delcatty(skitty), wartortole, and an ivesur. they looked vrey healthy i looked over at gemini standing there it looked like she was selently cheking over the pokemon. she smiled and nodded her head.

" alright may vrey nice pokemon there all in very good health. so go in and pick some one then."

_May's POV _

i thought in my head for a moment and diccitted to let drew i loved him in my head but not right now but might as well pick him to go next.

" Drew i think you can go if you like." i said with a smile. he jerked his head at me like he was testing me. he stood up

" alright i can do that." he said with a arigont vocie and then he flicked his hair and sent my heart fluttering.

"flygon come on." drew said tossing the pokeball in the the air the green flying pokemon come out "fly?" it said as it came out. it was looking at me!

"hey there flygon how you doing?" i said to the pokemon it cocked it head at me and looked over at it's green hair master

_Flygon's POV _

some thing was wrong drew had never really showed interest in another trainner other than may but who was this new person? drew was looking at her in mutch the same way that he often looked at may.

could he not tell that may was takeing this very hard i looked over at the new trainner in the room and was so confused i just sat down in front of may.

_May's POV_

after about a minute of looking around at the people in the room flygon sat right in front of me. the poor dragon pokemon look confued as it looked at it's tranner drew was just staring at flygon with a amsed look on his face he quickly got compser and called out his other pokemon absol,buterfree masqrain,roselelia and he had a new pokemon torchick~!~ i stood up and carefully walked passed flygon careful not to step on him and walked over to the little pokemon "TOR!" then it ran and went behinf flygon

" ya, my newest pokemon is shy i have no idea why." he said with his hand behind his head with a sweat drop. " that's all my pokemon looks like you the last one gem." he said looking over at gemini

alright i guess it is ." she said with a smile looking over at me.

" houndoom hit it." she said well we put up her front leg tossed it in to the air and cought it from the side. the dog like pokemon came out it's fur gleamed in the light bones also. it looked around at the other pokemon and walked over to it's trainner and sat down next to her.

"sorry there often not an out going pokemon ha ha but she is my most trusted pokemon." she said a little emberessed

" arn't houndooms rare?" drew asken looking in amsment at the sleck poemon.

" ya, this one i have rased it sence my first jounory." she answer drew qusten easly and grabed her other pokemon.

hey come on out you guys she tossed 4 pokeballes in to the air. a pidgeot, roselia, a gastly, and a raichu all came out of there pokeballs saying there names very happly.

" wow you have a gostly to? that's amoseing." i answerd i had never seen one so close before.

" ya well when you have to chose beteewn have it rip you camp aprt or cathing it the to chose is vrey simple." she said with a grin "and now for one pokemon that also goes with the rank with houndoom. umbreon hit it." as she tossed the pokeball in to the air the dark type pokemon come out.

i had seen an umbreon before black woth red eyes and yellow circles on the tops of the legs two on the tall and and on in the forhead. this on was differnt it had a glight gray coat with the yellow circles with amber eyes.

" deffently a one of a kind pokemon there gemini." drew said looking at the pokemon with mouth almost hanging open.

" ha ha i know raised it ence it was an egg." she answer and looked over at the other chair.

kara was holding her gut and moning she looked sick she had loads of food arond her.

" well kara i hope you are happy there. whould you like help to bed?" gemini asked. she was trying realy hard not to laugh.

kara sook her head as she gleared at her friend as gemini took he to her room that left me in the room with drew and the pokemon.

"so youre pokemon look great this year." i told drew. he looked at me with his wonderful emerled eye and smiled. and flicked his hair.

"ya i guess but that torchick is thw worsed of my pokemon it has never fought any other pokemon before it just cowers behind me i have no idea how to brack it of that." he said looking at the pokemon with a mad yet sad look.

" well mabe you just need to walk around with it like you roselsia. that might help it." i answer trying my best to sound happy. i smiled at him trying to make him fell better about it.

_Drew's POV_

i was so confused how in the world could a guy love a girl and still like a girl. i liked gemini and yet loved may everything she did was a wonder to me. ahe was smileing at me i could tell she was just trying to make me feel better about what was happeing with torchick she had no idea what was going on in my mind. she looked so butiful smileing at me with her always wondering eyes. i smiled back.

" hey that might just work i'll try it thanks for the idea." i said then her eyes lit up. then i looked at the clock it was about 1:30 A.M.

well i guess we had better get some sleep we are leveing tomarrow." i said then walked over to the bunk i was going to sleep in pulled the curtins and got ready for bed.

**Me: sorry if you think i should update more often i have school and other things going on in my life :D.**

**Drew : who do i end up with then you are may?**

**Me: well you find out mabe next chapter. :D **

**Drew: jerk you could tell me now.**

**Me: but that whould be no fun and read the dumb summery if you whant to know.**

**May ( jut walks in sees me a drew fighting) : ok that's wierd anyway plese read and review we have not go a lot of them :D.**


	8. meetings and battle change

_Gemini's POV_

after were all asleep and kara had digested some of the food i checked on the pokemon i was the only one awake in the whole cart (O-o what could happen?) no one knew but i was now 17. i never told anyong about my birthday becasue i hate when people make me the center of all there activitys. every one else was just barly 16 so that made me the oldest of us all. i walked in to the sittting area of the cart all the pokemon were sleeping exsepted drew's torchick and my houndoom.

" hey,guys it's getting late. you should get some sleep you have a big day tomrrow." i wisperd.

houndoom looking at me with pleading eyes and then looked over at torchick.

" what you whant to make shour tochick goes to sleep?" i looked at my most trusted pokemon. it gave me a a duh you did not see that earlyer? i laughted a little to my self.

"well then houndoom i'm going to have torchick trust me ennought to get him to it's master why don't you help me with that." i wispered to her.

as i walked over to torchick the rotten thing hit me ember but luckly it did not burn to mutch i had do deal with mutch hotter fire from my fleron at home. after i keep advnceing it tryed to do peck but i grabed it before it could get to me. then i picked it up.

"it's ok torchick i'm not going to hurt you you'll find my and houndoom are good people at heart". then i looked at the torchick in my hands and wonderd why it only liked drew but was sccared of everyone else. when i looked closer i seen a scar under it's wing. then i had a flashback

_flashback_

_"houndoom flame thougher umbreon hidden power go save that pokemon." we were running after a blimp it had the starter in it. thatsome people had stole it from prfesser birches lab and i was trying to get it back. then i grabed another pokeball "pigoet hurry houndoom umbreon return." at pigeot come out i jump on it's back "get that blimp_!_" as we flew up then something had been dropped from the blimp. orange we herd it falling "tttttoooooorrrrrrr" pigoet quick atcck get that torchick. we dived we grabed the poor little pokemon i fell off pigeot with it in my arms. "pigeot!" i screamed i felt a thump on my back i was on it's back again. we landed and the blimp was taken away with the other pokemon. a mudkip and a treecko. _

_"crap." i said as i looked up watching the blimp flying away. then i felt something running down my arm it was a warm. i looked down it was red the torchick had lossed the ablity to stay awake. then i seen were the blood was comeing from under the wing. from my classes on pokemon health i knew there wa a massive artery there it was beeleding to death ! i hurryed and wrote a note saying what had happend _

_"pigeot hurry and take this torchick to the pokemon center carefully and give this note to nurse joy." i set the little pokemon on it's back and drtapped it to the back of _pigeot. they took flight

_" houndoom hit it." i said with anger i was going to get that idiot that daerd to cross my path. _

"tttttooooooorrrrrrr." the poor pokemon swermed in my hands i had not know i was killing the poor thing by holding so tight.

" are you that one from that day?" i said in amsment it looked at me and seemed to have the some thing go though it's mind and clammed down i put it down and went to bed none of the pokemon or people sterred for the rest of the night

***( the morning )

i woke up in my bed with drew kara and may in my face

" " i screamed and shot up and tryed to smack people it did not work i only hit my legs " waht's the big idea you three?"

" well i wontted to know if you were really asleep we have been moveing for about an hour know and you have not moved." kara said with a matter of fact look.

" ya we'll be stopping in about an hour i think there are some gift shops for you guys."drew said trying not to sound exsited.

" ya i know i can't wait i can get a new swimm suit." may happyly piped in with her hands next to her face imagiong it.

"oh i know i can't wait." kara added and may and kara started talking about it well me and drew swet dropped.

after they finally left the room i went over to the bathroom and got ready for the day. i was wereing a mint green tank top that went just baerly over my sholders at the arms and down a good 2 inches passed my wasit and some black shorts that went to half way down my leg to my knee. i went out and grabed houndoom's and pigeot's pokeballs returned them and put the rest in there pokeballs to and out them on my leg belt thing that i had.

after we got to the stop the train master said " we will only be here until 6:00 this evening make shour you are back." then we set out we had 6 hours it was 12 oclock.

we walked together for a a time then we found the food court we had some luntch and made plans that we whould meet back there at about 5:30 in front of the pokemon center. as i finshed eatting may and kara went off and started looking for suimm suits. drew walked over to me a little bit shyly

"hey i was wondering if you could help me..." drew said he was not looking at me but to the side.

" what do you need help with drew i hope nothing is wrong." i said wondering what was going on in his little head.

" no no nothing is wrong i was wondering of you whould help me get something for may her birthday is next week and i whantted to get her some thing." he said still not looking at me.

" well alright though kara might be better at it she knows her better then i do." i said i looked up and seen this guy looking at me

he brown hair like may's he was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with white lettering that said "_ you think you can take this?"_ he had hazle eyes he was on the other side of the lutch area looking at me when he seen me looking back he looked away. "_ hmmmm i wonder how he is ."_ after that i walked with drew over to the store i won't say i diched him but i was on the other side of the store looking not at the necklecees but at the pokemon hand books seeing if there was one that looked like i needed. then some one walked by me

" so youre a pokemon beerder than?" a voice said behind me i turned around the some guy who had been looking at me from the food court he was about 2 intches taller than me.

" no, not anymore now i'm going to be a pokemon master." i sadi haveing to slightly look up at him. he laughted.

" well let's see who is better you or me because i have three bages he pulled out his case." he said testing me or teaseing me i could not tell.

" well well look at that i have more than that dude." i pulled out my seven i only needed one more and i could make it in the next pokemon ledgdery in this area.

" well then i guess i just have one qusten... i change you to a pokemon battle." he said with a smile on his face.

" i don't think that wwas a questin there. more like a demmand." i said trying not to giggle. this guy was cute about that time drew came over

"steve what are you doing here cusin?" drew said with shock on his face. he held a box with a robbion around it.

" hey there little andrew so hows the top corridattor doing?" the guy answered.

drew rolled his eyes." you know that is not how you say it steve and don't call me andrew you know my realy name is drew."

" i know it's just fun to make you mad drew." he winked at me." well see you at 4:30 then i know you are on the train so am i meet at park." he smiled and walked off.

_Kara's POV_

today was not a very hyper day so i walked alone with my looking for a store that might sell some suimm suits i seen this guy he was vrey fine he had sandy bland hair bright bule eyes he was about the some age as me and may he started walking over. when he was close he started talking to me.

" hey i'm gavin what's you name?" he asked me with a quiet ladback voice.

" i'm kara nice to meet you so what brings you here?" i asked looking in to thoughs butifulf blue eyes

" i just wonderd in her really... have you seen a guy named steve around?" he asked looking like he was some what wonting to go and yet stay.

" no i'm sorry i have not." i said with a sorry in my voice then may had found the suimmimg suits and vlindly draged my away from gavin.

" see you." i called to him he waved. i smiled i hoped i could see him again.

**Me: aww how cute me and kara found a really cute guys:D :D **

**Drew: and what are you calling the shippings?**

**Me: well gemini and steve is doom shipping you will see why and kara and gavin oppisete shipping.**

**May: see you guys later please read and review we only have one :'( and that is sad.**


	9. THE BATTLE :D

**Me: yay on chapter 9 :D now you get to see my pokemon battle :D **

**May: what pokemon are you going to use?**

**Me: read and find out :D **

**Kara:gemini does not own pokemon**

as the guy named steve that aberantly was drew's relitivei looked at him and seen the box in his hands.

" so anyway what's in the box?" i asked trying to get drew back down to earth. he looked down at the little box in his hands undid the little bow and pulled the top off the little delicate looking box.

as he pulled it up i almost gasped. it was silver with a pendend that had a red M and a emerald D interwind and behind that a butiflyholding them.

"drew it's amzing how muth was it." i asked looked up to drew.

" well i can't tell you i don't whant anyone to know." he said with a hand behind his head. i looked over at the clock it was about 3:30 one more hour before my pokemon match with steve.

" well whant to head over to some were near the park?" i asked drew. " or look for may and kara they should not be to hard i seen some places with suimm suits for them to look at thatt they whould like." i said starting out of the store.

" lets go and look for them for about half an hour then go to the park." he sasid running to catch up with me.

" alrighty sounds like a plan then" i answerd back.

_May's POV_

i was looking at the really cute suimming suits i picked one out. i turned around.

"kara what you think about this one?" i asked. kara was turned around looking in a differant area.

" that one looks good." she said not even turning around.

" you did not even turn around...kara? ... KARA!" i yelled. there were a few people who looked at me like i was crazy. the the girl finally turned around.

"are you ok you are not actting like your normal self." i asked i was worried. she had picked hers out qwickly and started looking for somoe one or something else in the store.

" oh ya i'll tell you wharn we ge tback to the train." she said dissrated.

" ok." i answerd a little worried.

about that piont gemini and drew walked in to the store drew looking like he was going to pass out and die he stoped and put his hands on his knees and was panting hard gemini looked around the store seen kara waveing at her and started walking over.

" you comeing drew or what?" she looked over her shoulder and asked drew.

he was panting." i- be there- in a sec," he answerd between breaths.

" so guys we have to get over to the park i need to do some qwick tranning i have a battle in about thirty minutes." she said almost jumpping up and down.

"really you do with who?" i asked wondering who she had tcked off.

" i guy named steve drew knows him." she said watch drew wlking over.

" steve ya he's me cusin from my mom's side i grew up battleing him he is really good i don't think you are going to bet him easly gem." he said well flickeing his hair and smerking

" i'll prove you wrong then." gemini said and then stuck out her tunge at him.

" OH WE HAVE TO GO OR I WON"T MAKE IT!" gemini said grabed me and drew i guess she fuguerd kara could keep up and draged us with mutch force out of the store to the park

_gemini's POV_

we made it with a few minutes to spare. steve stood there leening agenst a tree. he looked up to see us walking up to him.

"you're a little early." he said as he stood up strate and walked the rest of the way to us.

" well lets get this going." drew said with a little anger in his voice.

we were reayd we were in a very butiful clearing green threes steve pulled out his first pokeball

"espeon go!" he yelled and tossed the pokeball in to the air. the pink pokemon came out "eesss." it said and went in to a strong stance.

"alright i have just the one to bet you." i said pulled out a pokeball.

"umbreon HIT IT" i siad tossing the pokeball in the air and then catching the pokeball on the side.

" let the pokemon battle between gemini and steve begin not subtituets." drew said.

"umbreon watch them see there weakness in the beging if you see fit fallow what i say." i waispered to my pokemon.

"wait for him to make the first move you have the advatage here." i added "uummmbre"

steve then yelled "mist ball" a yellow ball formed at the pokemon's gem( i don't really know what it looks like or does :D :D but is a real move.)

" umbreon jump and move left at the last moment." i told her.

as it came speeding towrd us umbreon jumped and went left doged it and landed back on the ground

"umbreon shadow ball full balst". a dark ball formed in fron of umbreon and was almost going ot be shot "wait go a little to the left and then another to the right." i waisperd

as the ball speed towrd the pink pokemon espeon jumped to the left were the stronger of the two shadow balls went a hit it dead on. it stood up but looked like it was haveing a hard time

_normal view._

"espieon use pykick now!" he smiled and looked at me " sorry i tryed not to use it on you."

" don't be." she smiled she knew dark pokemon were immune to pykick attacks

"umbreon use NIGHT SLATCH" as the pykcik attack was ment to hit umbreon it ran towrd espeon hit the pink pokemon with it's paw with had a wicked looking claw on it espion was kocked out.

"espeon is un able to battle gemini wins this battle." drew said pointing at me. " pick you're new pokemon."

"umbreon return thanks you did great." gemini said with a smile on her face.

"espeon we'll get it next time return and rest."steve said.

"alright new pokemon now."

_gemini_

"dustclops go." steve said tossing the ball in to the air.

" go..." i was about to say but before i could toss out pigeot gastly came out. " nooo.." " drew must i use him now?"

drew looked at me and tryed to rember. " i think so."

"crap." i mumrmerd under my breath this was the worsed of my pokemon no matter what i said.

" gastly use shadow sneek." i said

" ha ha ha oh crap wait." steve then relsed that that attack never misses then mygastly flotted over and used lick on the dustclops i smaked my head.

" ha ha ha i see your gastly does not care what you think." he smiled "dustclops use willow wisp hard." sence gastly was there it hit is and it passed out.

drew was laughing " ha ha ha steve winns this one ha ha ha ."

" ya ya keep laughing youre going to get it drew." i said agery to him

new pokemon then" drew said

" houdoom go!" steve said i was a little taken back then as the pokemon came out it looked almost like mine but it's horns were longer. "_ hhhmmm... it's a boy evil idea"_

" this will be fun steve." i said he looked a little taken back.

" houndoom hit it!" i toosed it she came out " ready to fight?" i asked her. my houndoom turned around and shook it's head

" wait for the attack for boys until the end uless i say." i said " GO!"

steve made the first move. " hound doom bark out!"

" houndoom try and doge that now!" it was hit knocked to the ground and it slide i jumped back up

" alright fire dance." i need to get my spthale attacks back up. " alright now iron tail and bite ad qwick attack now."

white light came out from the pokemon it missed with iron tail and hit with bite she came back jumpping in frot of me

"houndoom are you alright?" steve said. his houndoom stood back up and got ready for battle

" ALRIGHT now use beat up." he said with a happy look on his face it whould not miss unless

"houndoom use attract now~!~" houndoom jump up and winked yellow harts came out at hit steves houndoom and his stopped imtiletle in it path and got little heart for eyes.

"crap what did you do to him?" steve asked

"nothing once i attack it will come off but not until then." i said with a smile.

" hmmm. what should i use houndoom it getting tierd and so is steves i need a qwuick kock outover heat then lave pume now." the attacks were a dead hot the first one due to the atracked and the other one from it being right after the other one. it feel over.

Drew then said the awsome words " houndoom is no longer able to battle the victory goes to gemini." he said pointing his finger at me i ran up and hugged my houndoom " way to go!"

**Me: awwwww see that's why doomshipping also more contest shipping in the next chapter promise**

**May: that's me and who again**

**Kara Me: welllll it's...**

**Drew: please read and reveiw don't woorry may you will see :D :D :D:D **


	10. life and death

**Me: I must worn people i think i am getting bord with this story so it is going to end soon**

**May: dang it why?**

**Drew: she just told you**

**Kara: Mabe if you get reveiews with ideas whould help**

**Me: ya that whould help :D **

**Kara so you heard it plases give ideas :D **

**Me: i don't own pokemon**

" way to go houndoom we'll do it next time." Steve said. Looking at the pokeball that held it.

" you whant to stay out houndoom you look good. and way to go" Gemini said hugging her pokemon.

" Wow you were great Gemini." Steve said walking up to her.

She blushed. and looked down " thanks you were great to." barely above a wisper.

" Hey see you around." Steve said handing her a black rose with red around the edges.

" Wow thanks. Steve." Gemini said looking at blushing lightly .

" y-ya w-well it. it was nothing." Steve said looking away. blushing hevely. Then he walked way leveing everyone there.

" i bet i will see him at the next contest." Drew answerd looking at May. with a smile

" CRAP GUYS WE NEED TO GET TO THE TRAIN!" Kara said. then she started to run. to the train station.

we got to the station just as the train was leveing.

" Pigeot fly us to the train NOW."

PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." it grabed may and drew and took flight. After a few munites it grabed Gemini and Kara and started to fly.

GEMINI

Crap pigeot was to tired to catch up.

"pigeot land on the the train and let me down and get Kara back to the cart now!" i yelled above the wind. as pigeot got close. It droped me.

I landed on the train. Croutching. i seen Kara fighting pigeot to come pack to get me. it landed about 500 ft. a head of me. i tryed to walk. i stood up took a step. i then sliped i fell of the train. we were above a gorge.i felt the falling. the air passes by me i still had the rose in my hand.i then thought of him.

MAY

As we were watching for Pigeot to come back with Gemini and Kara.

"there WHAT THE..." Drew said pointing. I seen what he was talking about.

" oh no why is Gemini not there?" i said looking over the edge of the train. no we were not on the grond but on a bride like thing. then steve then came running in to the cart.

" GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he said. pushing me and drew away.

I landed on top of drew. i did not care i grabed his shirt and started to cry.

" no she can't die she can't." i keep saying in to the shirt i was holding.

DREW

May had a hold of my shirt and had started crying and mommbleing something i could not tell what it was. I was WOrried to i had seen Gemini fall off the train. falling looking at the rose steve had given her.

I tryed to confert may. saying things like " it's alright she's going to make" it i got her to stand up and walk to the bed. She still never let go of me.

" She can't die she just can't." May keep saying. I rubbed my hand on her back to calm her down.

then Pigeot come in landing and putting Kara in the cart. It was panting it was in no shape to help get Gemini

"Steve get MARIEA and SAVE her NOW." i yelled

" dang it Drew i know i know fearow go Help me get That girl!" he then jumped out of the train on to the pokemons back and flew.

" Kara are you alright?" i asked her. she was shaking.

" no no she can't not my best friend no NO!" she screamed and fell to her knees crying.

i could feel the stinging behind my eyes "_ no you have to be strong for May."_

" Don't worry Steve will save her."

STEVE

i could see her falling. she was about 1 feet away from me.

" fearow can you go faster?" i said the pokemon pulled it's wings harder to it's body. We had passes pigeot it was to tired to be mutch help. we were close now only abot ten feet away.

" just a little more girl." i said wispering to my pokemon it flapped it's wings and then passed her. I put my hands out and grabed a hold of her. once she was savely in my arms i seen that she had passed out.

"Crap crap crap FEAROW GET US BACK NOW!" i yelled above the wind. we had a harder time getting up then we did going down. We got pigeot following us back got to the trian and Fearow put me in the cart and she and pigeot sat on the top of the train.

when i caome back in i was holding Gemini bride was the first one to see me come in. Kara was on the floor crying and May was crying in to Drew's sholder. Gemini moved a little bit in my hands and i looked down.

" wh-what happend?" she said looking around.

" you're save now Gemini. You're with friends." i said looking down at her. She smiled. Then May and Kara looked up and seen her.

" GEMINI THANK HEVENS YOU'RE ALIVE!" the screamed together. Then they were trying to talk to her at once.

Gemini then got a little mad about it. She was also getting a little hevey in my arms.

" Guys stop talking at once. I can't hear eather of you." she said and started to move.

" what are you trying to do?" i asked trying to keep her stedy.

" what do you think? I'm trying to stand up and you arn't help very well." she said sounding annoyed.

" ok if thats what you whant." i said putting her legs gentley on to the ground. she was a little wobbly. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

" well that is harder then i thought it whould be." she said looking at the ground and panting.

" well you did just fall off a train, fell atlest 200feet and was saved by the guy you like." i sadi smileing wondering how she whould reaced with the last part.

she looked up and some what gleared at me. " ya the falling part is true at least i was saved... but don't by the guy i like."she smiled annd layed down on the bed. " think i better get some sleep." she closed her eyes.

" guess we had better leve" Kara said pushing me and may out of the room.

" I'll be there in a sec." Drew said.

" alright." Kara said with an eye brow raised.

GEMINI

I was smileing. i had told the truth i was not saved by the guy i liked. insted by the guy i loved. i heard someone walking over and lean closer to me. I opend one eye.

" Oh hey Drew what are you doing?" i asked looking at him.

" well i just have two things to say." he said smileing then he flicked his hair.

" and that whould be...?" i asked waitting.

" well one, Thanks for not dieing out there..." he said looking out the window.

" well that was not very hard thanks to Steve." i said.

" He is part of number two... don't hurt him please he does care about you." he said then walked out of the room. I smiled _" so he does care about me!"_ i said to myself .

DREW

" May how are you doing?" i said walking over to her. She looked at me with her butiful blue eyes.

" I am so happy that Gemini is alive. i hope she will be ok." she said smileing

" oh i know she will be." i answered her. like her normal self Kara was near the food.

i looked over in the conor to see steve looking a little down. I walked over to him and sat down next to him

" whats up?" i asked looking at him.

"nothing i'll be fine...just go have fun." he said and stood up and started to leve.

" guess i'll see you at the may festivle then?" i askd looking at him. " Gemini will be with us."

" ya i guess i will bye." he said and left though the door.

**Me: dang that was wired and yet cool and awsome all at the same time.**

**Drew: ha ha ha yep it was.**

**May: can't wait for the next chapter what will happen?"**

**Me:wait...then...read...then find out before then please read and review at what ever time you whould like :D :D :D :D :D **


	11. signed up

**Me: Sorry guys writers block and for some reason it whould not let me save it.**

_Kara's Pov_

I walked in to the sittign area. Drew was takeing care of his Torchick. May was looking at the ceiling. Gemini was on the floor reading a book intilted " _When you're Pokemon does NOT listen."_her houndoom was laying next to her.

" So what are you guys doing?" I asked looking at them boredly.

" Well as you can see Kara i am taking care of Torchick here... I just wish there was a contest comeing up to enter." Drew said looking back at me and then back to his Pokemon.

" I'm thinking about what i could do in a contest." May said still watching the ceiling.

" You know that I am reading Kara." Gemini said glearing at the book the whole time. " Oh and you guys should hurry to the park there a sign up for a contest there." Gemini said looking up.

" Really? Were do we sign up?" Drew asked.

" I think at the big tent that says SING UP HERE!" Gemini said waving her hand and book in the air and then reading it again. " Before you guys say any things else go ahead I'll Meet you there in a few minutes." She said reading. Houndoom got up and walk to the Torchick. It ran behind the chair. Houndoom made a little whimpering noise and the littlle Torchick came put and jumped on it's back.

" Ok can you take care of Torchick for me?" Drew asked watching them. " It seems it likes you Houndoom."

" Ya I can if you want." Gemini answered not even looking up. " Now go or you are going to be late." Gemini said Glearing at Drew, then May then at Me.

When we got to the park we seen what Gemini had ment. You could see the sign on the other side of the park.

" Well i hope you guys see it." May said looking up at it in wonder.

" No, I don't May were is it." Drew said in a sarcastic voice then flicked his hair.

" Please don't fight guys. Just kiss and make up." I said putting my name on the sheet. I seen some other names. My eyes stayed on one name. '_Gavin. So he is a cooridatoor' ( sorry if i spelled that wrong spell check wont tell me.) _I thought to my self. I looked up and seen two guys fighting about something. One was waveing his hands around like a mad man. I looked closer.

" STEVE~!~ Is that you?" I yelled. He looked over and him and the guy he was yelling at walked over.

" Steve is here?" Drew asked. " Gavin to." He said suprised.

" Who's Gavin?" May asked walking next to Drew.

" GAVin? Really." I tryed not to smile but could not help it.

" Hey Andrew May and sorry but I don't know you." He said pointing to me.

" Oh Hey Steve." I said putting out my hand. " I'm Kara i was there when you saved Gemini my sister." He took my hand and shook it.

" Ok i rember you now." He said with a plesent smile.

" H-hey Kara." Gavin said. He was looking at his feet with a blush on his face.

" Het Gavin. How are you?" I asked. I could not help the smile creeping on to my face.

" G-good and you?" Gavin said looking up. and smile

" I'm Great...So i seen you were signed up for the contest." I said. I was just content to talk to him all day.

" Y-ya, are you?" He asked. He leaned forward a little bit closer to me. I tryed as hard as i could to hide the blush comeing fast on to my face.

" Y-yes, of coruse." I said looking at the ground.

" OK sorry you two love birds but have you seen Gemini?" Steve intruped us. Me and Gavin looked at one another and blushed, and looked away quickly

" No, sorry Steve she said she whould meet us here." I said. ' He he he he likes her. She likes him.' I thought to my self and smiled. I hurd running foot steps comeing i looked and Gemini was running.

" Hey guys sorry i am late I just finshed the book." She said. She had Houndoom out like she always does. She was also holding Drew's Torchick.

" You guyd better get back stage. Don't worry i will cheer you all on." She said with a smile.

" Ok Steve do you two need some one there to watch you two?" Drew asked. with a sly grin.

" NO what whould make you think that!" Steve half yelled and people looked at him with wierd looks.

" Ha ha ha I was just jokeing there Steve." Drew answered waveing his hand in front of his face.

" Well ok you guys had better go." Gemini said with a higher piched vioce.

**Me: Ok so that was dumb and for that i am sorry I could not think of anything better.**

**May: So tell them about what you are going to do for the next three chapters. Gemini**

**Me: Ok So next chapter is going to be all Oppisteshipping ( Kara and Gavin) and then we will go on from there until next time. Read and review thank you also for pointing out my spelling and grammer **


	12. Contest

**Me: Well this has been Great. Sorry if you did not like the last chapter. Hopefuly this one will be better.**

_Gavin Pov_

I hated it when Steve made fun of me about liking Kara. How would not? She was pretty. funny, I loved everything about her. We were in the back of the stage getting ready for the Pokemon contest.

" What kind of Pokemon are you going to use May?" Drew asked. Drew was my cus. Steve was my older brother.

" What Pokemon are you going to use Drew?" May asked.

" Absol to Begin and then Flygon for battles." He said. Then he flicked his hair and looked at me. " So Gavin What Pokemon are you going to use?"

" Well i think Piplup in the showing and Ninetails in battles." I said. Kara then piped up.

" A NINETAILS! OH MY GOSH I HAVE ONE OF THEM TOO." Then she ran over to me and was hugging and me. I hugged he back a little surprised at what she was doing. Drew was staringat her with a blank was smiling evilly. I glared back then i let Kara go.

_Gemini POV_

I was sitting in the stands about the middle and close to the front. Someone came and sat next to me.

" Hey Gemini mind if i sit here?" Came the voice. I looked up to see Steve looking at me. I bulshed.

" No why would'nt I ?" As i said this he sat down. " So why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound to happy about him being there.

" Oh just watching someone in this contest." Steve said shrugging his shoulders.

" Gavin?" I asked him raising an eye brow.

" How did you guess?" He said in mock surprise.

" Oh come on I'm not stupid." I said glaring at him i then stared forward.

" Sorry i did not mean it like that!" Steve said. i turned to him. He had his side and out his fingers in different directions. I tryednot to smile but glear at him again and look forward.

" What I said i was sorry i did not mean it you were stupid. I think you are one of the most amazing person i have ever met and I know you are smart." He said then he grabed my arm. " Please belive me." He pleaded. I was stund that was not what i had expected.

" Y-ya Steve I-I was just jokeing. It nice to know how you think of me." I said smileing at the last part. I seen him blush before he looked away.

" Well it looks like they are starting." He said not looking at me. I smiled looking at him ' He is one of the best guys I have ever meet.' I thought and then looked forward.

_Kara's POV ( Ok now just Oppisteshipping) _

As it was starting i wonder were Gemini was sitting. Even though we were not really related in any way we were close enough. It had been some time sence i had been in a contest i hope i was still good at it Gemini had keep all of my Pokemon Very healthy.

" You ok Kara you don't look so good." May said. She had a worryed look on her face. I looked at Medicham it to looked nervous. I put on a smile and got more confidance.

" Ya i'm great were going to win this thing arn't we Medicham." I said pumping my arm in the air.

" Medi medicham." My Pokemon said mimcking me.

"Alright lets GO! First up is... Drew hayden!" Come the persons voice she had brown hair buched up next to her head. She had a pink dress on and white gloves.

" Guess I'm up." Drew said standing up and flicking his hair.

He got out there. " Absol Go." He said tossing his Pokeball out the Pokemon came out in fighting stance.

" Now use Razer wind then water pulse" Drew Said the Pokemon unlesed the water pulse then a powerful razer wind.

" Just look at that Drew has power up that water pulse with razer wind. Truely this has been thought out well." The women said.

" Absol now jump in front of it and use Night slash." Drew said calmly. Absol jumped in fron of the rageing water and lifted up it's paw it got blak around and it hit it right on the mark water flew every were.

" Whould you look at that Drew has made the whole stage sparkle with the water with Absol in the middle of it and look at that great ending." She said as Absol did a back flip and landed on it's feet in front of Drew

" ABSOL!" It yelled so lound it range though the stage.

" WOW thank you Drew. Next up we have May!" She said pointing to the Door way. Gavin walked up to my side.

" Drew is going to be hard to bet." He said looking at the screen.

" Ya he is in this and battles." i said looking at him. He smiled and then looked away.

May came out. " Butifly take the stage." She said and tossed the Pokeball in to the air.

" Buuuuttttiiiiiffllyy." It was comeing out. It spred out it's wings the dust it seemed to have came off.

" Alright Butifly use string shot. then Sliver wind." She siad smileing.

" What is she doing? Butifly is just going to get tangled." Drew said walking next to me and Gavin.

" Butifly now spin." May said. Buitfly did as it was told. It then looked like a mummy. " Now sliver wind one more time and morning sun." May said. The strin shot arounf Butifly came off in small picese as it let out a silver wind the it jumped in the middle of the slver wind and used morning sun The light bounced off the silver wind and went all over the place.

" To stuning almost behond words." Came the womens voice. " Abuslutely amszing." Butifly then landed on May's haed as she boud to the aduence i could here a voice come out of the croud.

" GO MAY~!~" came Gemini voice the camra went to her she was on her feet with Steve next to her tring to get her to sit down. He did well with Drew but with may it was differant.

" Ok please Welcome nexted Gavin! Then we have one more person beforethe conteast battles." She said watching Gemini like she was crazy.

" Ok wish my luck Kara." Gavin said and then went out.

" Good luck."I wispserd.

When he got out there He yelled " Lets go Piplup Drill Peck on the ground." As the Pokemon did what it's master said it did the smae thing as Dig.

" Now hyrdo pump." He yelled.

As the Pokemon jumped in to the hole and the water came out. As it came out it was a heart with a large K in the middle of it. I seen that and looked down with a Bright blush on my face. ' Wonder how Gemini is doing

_Gemini POV_

Steve had my clamed down so i whould not scream. As Gavin came out I tryed not to yell. He did drill peck and it worked at dig. Then when the hydro pump came out it was wa heart with a K in the middle. I seen that and looked to my lap trying not to laugh. Then i looked at my hand. Steve's hand was underneath mine. His fingers were around my hand.I pulled out my hand. Steve grabed it little harder and let it go. I looked up at him. He was blushing and i could feel one on my face. We looked back to the stage.

Gavin Stood there in amzsement and then he blushed a little. his Piplup came out in the middle of the heart and did a bubble beam front flipped and landed on it's feet. Gavin came out picked it up and bowed and left.

" Well we might as well go to the back and head to the train." I wisperd to Steve.

" Alright if that is what you whant to do... In a few hours there is the May fvestival." He said and he picked up my hand fingers intertwined.

" Wait Kara has to go." I said rembering.

" We will met her down there. Lets go." He said standing up he grabed my hand and walked i followed.

_Gavin POV_

As kara went on stage my heart raced. She went out there and called out her Medicham.

" Ok use ice puntch." She said. Medicham Puntched the air.

" Use high jump kick" Kara said. The Purple pokemon jumped off the ground and hit every one of the ice shards.

" Now psycic." She said bearly above a wisper. Medicham went to meditaion in the middle of the stag. The ice particales began to glow purple and they came together. It was a great charizrd. then it landed behind a bowing Medicham and Kara then fell to the ground behind them.

" That was great Thank you Kara." The women said with a hnad on her head in amszment.

Kara walked back stage. I ran up to her.

" That was great!" I said with a large smile on my face.

" Really? I-I mean it was nothing." She said blushing looking down.

" It really was good Kara." Drew said walking up to us with May right next to him.

" Thanks." She said still blushing.

" KARA THAT WAS AWSOME!" Gemini yelled comeing down the hall. Steve was with her. ' I wonder if they know that they are holding hands and that the rest of us can see that.' I looked at Steve. He was smileing at Kara.

" You did do great." He said and gave her a high five. Then he looked me in the eye.

" What Gavin iy lookes like you are about to laugh why?" He said raiseing an eyebrow.

" Well I wonder if you and Gemini know that we can all see that you're holding hands?" I said smrking. Steve and Gemini blushed and let the hands drop to the side.

" So anyway." Gemini said looking up. still blushsing." I was wondering if you guys whant to come over for a party. Steve said he'd come only of Gavin whanted to." She said smileing at me.

" And if we also all go to the May festival." Steve added.

" Ya i'm in." I said shugging my sholders. Kara ran over and Hugged me again I hugged her back.

" Well lets go." Gemini said smile evily.


	13. Dance good bye

**Me: Ok just to let everyone know. I am going to only have 14 chapters i know it's short but i can't think of anything else to write **

**Drew: Gemini does not own Pokemon or the songs here or the artits.**

**-  
**_Drew_

We got back from the part of the showing part of the contest and went back to the train.

" So you guys going to the May festival with us?" Steve said looking at me.

" We have to don't we." I said looking at him.

" No, that was for just Gemini and Kara." He smirked.

" The same Gemini that you were holding hands with?" I asked smirking myself.

" Shut up that is not the point here." He said with anger in his voice.

i waved my hand in front of my face. " Ok Ok i was just asking."

" Guys it's ready." Gemini came in

" Why so early?" May asked looking at her. Me and Steve looked around and wonder were she had come from Kara and Gavin were ther also./

" How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked.

" The whole time...We listened to you're little fight." Gavin said trying not to laugh.

" Lets just go and eat." Kara jumped in to keep me and Gavin getting in to a fight.

We went in and it smelled great there was so much food on the table.

" Now don't eat until you are about to burst we have to walk around tonight. Also there will be food there to." Gemini said smiling. With a finger in front of her waving it like a mother would do.

We sat down and started to eat the food Gemini sat next to Steve. Me next to May. and Gavin next to Kara.

After we had all ate Kara stood up.

" Well lets go and get ready." She could tell she was trying not to jump up and down.

" What for?" May asked.

" There is a dance this year i figured we might as well go so i got us all some dresses and Kara can do our hair." Gemini said standing up starting to pick the platees.

" No, you let us guys do that Gem." Steve said blocking her hand.

" Alright thanks." Gemini said beaming. As they left the room.

" Trying to be a geltlmen Steve?" I asked trying not to smile.

" Hey it's a good thing to be Drew. " he said arrogantly.

Gemini

We went in to the bathroom. May was a little worried.

" What kind of dress is it." She said playing with her hair.

" What do you mean May?" Kara asked.

" W-what if...oh never mind." She said shaking her head. " Lets see them."

I smiled and went in to the closet in the bunk area. I pulled out the dresses and walked back to the bathroom. I was careful so that the boys would not see the dresses.

" Here they are." I said smileing holding them up.

" Oh my gosh Gemini..." May stared at the dresses.

There were three a red one for may it went down to her had short sleves. with little orange speckes that shaprkeled lighty. It fit just right to show her slimness. It came with orange gloves that went to her mid arm.

Kara's was blue like the sky in the middle of the day with no clouds. short sleved. It also went to her ankels it had white sparkles on it. It had gloves that went her just before her elbow.

" Gemini what's you dress look like?" May asked looking at me in her dress.

" Right here." I said showing them.

"Well put it on." Kara said jumping up and down.

" Ok first Kara stop jumping. Ans second we have to do you guys hair and then show the guys then we will do mine ok?" I asked and more meant that was how it was going to be.

" Alright." Kara said and some what pouted.

Mays hair we curled it in places and then hair sprayed it. With Kara we put it in to a pony tail and curled it. Hair spryed it and then I went in to the sitting area.

" Alright guys you ready to see you're dates?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

" What who said it was a date?" Gavin said the color draning from his face.

" Come on i can see who everyone of you guys like...I just...Well helped out." I said smiling. ' I told my self i would help Drew and May get together do here is one step.' i thought and smiled.

_Gavin_

I was nervous i had never been on a date before or a dance. When Kara came walking out i could not stop staring at her. The blue dress she had on made her look beautiful beyond words. She smiled at me and blushed. I could not take my eyes off her.

_Drew_

Looking at May i could not have seen her more beautiful. She stood there looking at me with a smile. I felt under dress in my normal day cloths. She walked over to me.

" Well?" she asked blusheing a little.

" Well what you look beautiful." I said looking her in the eye.

" Thanks Drew." She said blushing

" Ok guys i hate to tear you apart but i need May and Kara to help me with my dress and hair." Gemini said smileing.

They walked away and we started talking.

" I wonder what Gemini is going to wear." Steve said looking dazed.

_May_

I felt great after Drew said i looked beautiful.

" Ok you guys ready?" Gemini said behind the shower.

" Ya Gemini come on out." Kara said looking excited.

" Ok." She said and stepped out. She was wearing a mint green dress that went to her ankles with black High heels. I had orange, and Kara had white. Her dress was tighter around her upper section like Mine and Kara's. then when it hit her wait it wen out a few inches. She had black gloves that went to her upper arm just under were her short sleeves ended you could just see some of her tanned skin coming out.

" Well Does it work?" She asked looking at me and Kara.

" It's great Gemini Now lets go and do you're hair." Kara said jumping up and down and then she grabbed Gemini's arm and dragged her to the chair and sat her down.

In the end we pulled her hair up some what in a pony tail most o her hair was in a line behind it we curled it. To Gemini's consent Hair sprayed the snot out of it.

_Steve_

We waited for the girls to come out.

" Alright she is ready." May said coming out. in front of the door.

" Kara STOP JUMPING NOW!" Gemini's voice come from behind some were.

" Gal i might junt kill you one day Kara." She said and walked out. I felt stunned. She looked beautiful. I thought there were now words to explane it.

" You look...you look I have no idea how to say it." I studded.

" Well we had better go then." She walked over to me.

" But wait we don't have any suits." Drew said looking at her.

" Oh there in you guys side of the bunks." She said smiling.

We looked and there they were we put them on they had a tie that went with the girls dresses. Mine was Red. With a rose pin. Gavin had a blue Tie with a daisy pin. I had a Mint green tie with a Paw print Pin.

" I wonder what paw print that is." Drew said looking at it.

" I bet it's a Houndoom. You both like them and own one." Gavin said.

_Kara_

We waited for the guys to get ready. Sitting down make stern that our hair did not hit the back of the chairs.

" I can't wait." I said excitedly. " I have never been to a May festival before."

" I have once On my fist Pokemon journey." May said smiling at the thought. " I was with Ash Brock and Max."

" So have I it been some time though." Gemini said smileing at us.

" Ok you Lady's ready to go?" Drew said in his suit.

" Yep." I said running trying not to fall at the same time and grabbed Gavin's arm. Gemini walked over to Steve and he put his arm out like they always do in the movies Drew Did the same. I lets go of Gavin and we did the same thing. We then walked out in to the night.

" Over here." Gemini said pointing walking With Steve over to a large tent right in front of the lake.

" It's the best place to watch the fireworks." Steve commented. " Been here one time." he we gave him blank stares.

Me and Gavin walked over to the wall next to it and started talking.

" Kara i am so sorry...i don't know how to dance." He said with sadness in his voice and he had his head looking down. Then he started walking away. I grabbed his hand.

" So i don't care i can't eather. Please stay." I said pleading.

He smiled. " Ok I will don't worry."

" Thanks." I said then hugged him. Hugged back. It felt right to be there. Then a song came on it was Run to you

_you're the only one i run toooo.. i run to you._

" Whould you like to dance?"Gavin said holding his hand out.

" yes." I whispered. We walked out in to in to the middle of the dance floor he put s hands on my waist i put mine on his shoulders and we rocked back and forth.

_Gemini_

I watched Kara and Gavin. I smiled.

" What are you smiling about Gem?" Steve asked watching me.

" I was just thinking how well thought two go together. And why are you calling my Gem?"

" Oh i was think the same thing.. Why should i not call you Gem. You are one." He said smiling.

" Ha ha I wonder how many boy think the some about the girl they like." I said looking up a little at him and watched Kara and Gavin. Kara had her head in Gavin chest with a smile on her face with her eyes closed. " Good thing i have cameras or each of us." I said smiling.

" In the pokets? " Drew asked. He and May stared walking over.

" Yep for moments like this." I said pulling it out and snapping it. Then a song came on one of my favorites.

_I've herd thoughs city singers singing about how they can love._

I started singing along with the song. Steve grabbed my hand and pulled me gently out in to the dance floor. We started to dance. i put my arms around Steve closed my eyes. I never wanted to move from that spot.

" I love you Gemini." Steve wisperd in my ear. I looked up at him.

" i love you too." I said and smiled. Steve kisses the top of my head. I smiled and giggled " Well Steve what a move."

" Ha ha silly girl." He chucked and whispered in my ear.

_May_

We watched Gemini and Steve. dance the looked Over at Kara and Gavin. Steve kissed the top of Gemini's head and she giggled.

" May You want to dance?" Drew Asked looking at me with a smile.

" Yes thanks Drew." I said. We walked out to the dance floor.

_We were both young when i first saw you..._

I smiled and went back to when i first meet Drew.

" This is the perfect song." I said.

" Yep i remember the day i first meet you." Drew said. smiling at me. His hands on my waist my hands on his shoulders.

_Romeo save me._

" May I was wondering if you would like to travel with me." He asked looking at me intently.

" But we have Drew" I whispered.

" I really did not have a chance thanks to Kara." He said smiling.

" Ok I will travel with you then Drew." I said smiling.

_Gavin_

Kara had her head on my chest. She was smiling.

" Kara..." I sighed to my self. She looked up at me with her blue eyes. " Would you like a drink?" I asked.

She looked a little said. " Ya, thanks that would be great." She said and let me go. We walked over to the putch table and got some soda. i got two glasses and handed one to her.

" Thanks." She said taking it. Her hand touched mine. My heart leaped.

We were the only ones nere the table everyone else was on the dance floor dance floor.

Kara looked at me and smiled. How could it be so hard to tell her how I feel. " Kara I...I ."

" You what?" Kara looked at me hopefully.

I pased trying to get the curage. " Love you." I said. Her face went so bright with her smile I thought I was going to need sunglasses.

" I love you to Gavin." She said then she went to pull me in to a hug. I got my lips to hers first.

_Some random person in the crowd _

I see two people kissing next to the drinks. " How could they do something like that here!' I yelled in my head.

_Steve_

I looked over at Gavin to see how he was doing.I seen him and Kara kiss. I smiled. Gemini seen.

" What why are you smiling?" She asked.

" Looke nere the puntch table." I said pointing.

" Oh there kissing." She smiling putting her head on my chest.

" Don't worry Gem I am only waiting." I whispered to my self. Then the song came on that i wanted.

_This could be one of thoughs memories._

_"_Gemini look at me for a sec. Would ya." I said she looked up. I pulled her in to a kiss. First she was surprised then she closed her eyes and kissed me back.

_Aother random person_

I seen two people kissing in the middle of the dance floor!

" Hoe dare they" I cursed under my breath.

_Drew_

I seen Kara Gavin kiss at the Punch table. Now Steve and Gemini were kissing in the dance floor.

" How cute." May said holding my hand.

" Ya, cute." I said. I walked on to the balcony.

" May i have something to tell you." I said trying to stay cool.

" Ya, What is it Drew." She said her eyes excited.

" I have to say that...I am so sorry about the way i treated you when we were younger." I said looking down. It was so hard to tell he that i loved her.

" Oh it's ok Drew Really i got over it." May said with a touch of sadness in her voice. Then the fire works started going off. Everyone left the tent.

" I lied some what May." I said quickly." What i meant to say is that I love you." She turned around and ran at me and Jumped on me and kissed me. Her lips were soft. I kissed her back.

_SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!_

We looked back to see Kara,Gavin,Gemini,and Steve look away.

" Well Look at the fire works." Kara said then picked up her camera and took a picture.

" Did you guys just get a picture of us kissing?" May asked.

" Ya if you want I'll give you a copy." Steve said smiling.

we all watched the fire works after that then we went to the train and got ready for bed no one said any thing an we all fell on to our beds asleep.

_Gemini_

The next morning i thought back the night before and smiled. ( Ok i am cheating and skipping the contest. ummm we will say May won her first ribbon he he )

After the contest we went to the park.

" I am sorry guys but me and Drew were talking and we would like to travel alone." May said with a some what said face.

" What? really i was thinking that too. but alone maybe with Gavin." Kara said got a pouty face on.

" guess that means me and Steve stay on the train then?" I asked feeling trears comeing to my face.

" Ya, ..." May said her bottom lip trembling.

" We will keep in toutch." Drew Said. " Gemini Can i talk to you for a moment?"

" Y-ya Drew." I said trying to fighting the tears again.

We walked away from the group.

" So what is it Drew?" I asked.

" I will be calling you,Steve,Kara,and Gavin. I want to wait until May and I am 20'sh and Ask her to marry me." He said with a seious voice.

" Thats great Drew. I will help you with that then." I said smiling. I then walked back to the group.

" Well now that Drew and Gemini are back i guess it's time for good byes." Gavin said. his eyes were shining a little.

I shook my head not trusting my voice. I wraped May in a hugg." Take care of Drew and Youreself." I wisperd in to her ear.

" Ok I'll do that." May whispered back. Nexted I hugged Kara. i whispered in here ear something a little different.

" Don't be to much trouble for Gavin. Be careful i know that you are old enough to move away but make certain that you call me every now and then ok? " I whispered

" Or what you will hunt me Down?" She laughed and whispered back.

" ha ha ya something like that." I smiled and pulled out of the way.

Then I hugged Drew. He hugged me back. " Don't you dare hurt May i consider her family now. " I whispered to him.

" Ok but what about me?" He asked.

" Ha ha the same but it's a little different sense you are a guy." I whispered.

Then I went to Gavin pulled him in to a hug. " You hurt my sister i will come with a shotgun." I whispered.

" Thanks I'll try not to." He wispered with a little worry in his voice.

" Don't worry. Just keep her happy you seem to do that just being nere her." I whispered.

Every had said there good byes Kara then ran up to Steve and hugged him.

" Don't you make my sister cry or I will hunt you down ." She said then pulled away.

" Don't worry I wont." He said smiling. With that Drew and May walked in to the sun set holding hands Kara went north Also holding hands.

I felt the tears comeing They all turned back and Waved. I waved back.

" Don't worry they will be ok." Steve said taking hold of my hand. Then we walked opposite of May and Drew.

' Don't worry Drew i'll help in anyway i can if you help me to.' I thought.

**Me: Stay tuned there is going to be one more chapter !**

**May: I get to see what happens. **

**Drew: Yep**

**Kara: So stay tuned read and review Please. Drew what did you talk to Gemini about anyway**

**Drew: Find out next time.**

**Me: Remember i do not own Pokemon, or the songs they go to who ever wrote and came up with the ideas thank you or reading thing.**


	14. The ending

**Me: ok here is the last chapter so you know what happens **

**Drew: and my plan**

**Kara: I get to know now**

**May: So do I **

**Me: I don't Own Pokemon they that goes to who ever does own them**

_5 years later Drew_

Brrrrriiinnnngggg...bbbbrrrrriiinnnggggg.

" Come on Gemini pick up." I said to my self.

" Hello Gemini talking." Came the voice from the other line.

" Hey Gem it's Drew." I said smiling at the nick name.

" Drew How are you?" She said. i could tell she was smiling.

" Great anyway You know that plan?" I said wondering if she could rember back that far.

" With May? Of course." She said. " Are you going to do it soon? Steve is getting worried you will forget." She said.

" YOU TOLD STEVE!" I yelled.

" Yes, i have no secrets i keep from my husband except Christmas and birthday presnts." She said Matter-of-factly.

" Ok good thing have you told anyone else?" I asked a little worried that she had.

" Nope but you might whant to call Kara here is her number. 456-7851" She said. I wrote it down. " Thats her Cell phone.

" Ok thanks Gemini. Oh it's today trying to be at..." I was cut off by the sound of the phone dropping.

" Sussan no no come back with that. HOUNDOOM HELP!" came a distant yell. I laughed. After a few seconds Gemini came back.

" Sorry Drew Sussan got in to the Pokemon food." She said panting. I laughed.

" So what were you saying?" I asked i could tell she was a little angey that i had laughed.

" Ha ha try to be at the park and noon." I said. " Plan on being there the rest of the day." I added.

" Ok See you then Drew." Gemini said.

" Alright Bye Gemini." I said. the phone clicked.

I leand back in my chair. Sussan was the cuteset neice I could ask for she got Gemini's Brown with Blond highlights for her hair. The Hyden green eyes. She was about two Months old and the attnceaon span of her father Steve. I sighed. I was her favrite unkle more than Gavin. I picked up the phone again and dailed Kara number.

" Hello? Who is this?" Kara's voice came over the phone.

" Kara It's Drew." I said.

" Oh my gosh Drew? Really?." Kara said.

" Yep, It is hey i was wondering if you could go to the park this after noon." I asked waitting for her answer.

" Yes i totaly be there will May Steve and Gemini?" She asked.

" Yep they will be." I said smiling. I could here thumping comeing from the other line.

" Kara Are you jumping?" I asked.

" Yaaaaaaa... How did you know? Are you psychic?" She asked in a amszed voice.

" Ha ha ha ha yes Kara i am see you later then." I said.

" Ok bye." Then the phone hung up.

" Well I guess we had better go." I said standing up. " Come on flygon." I said jumping on to it's back.

_May_

I was standing at the Park Beautifly was next to me flying in the air.

" Were is he. He is late." I said looking at my Pokemon.

" Bbbbbuuutttttiiiii." Beautifly said shugging it's sholders.

Then I could here the flaping of wings. I looked up to see a Flygon comeing down.

" Show off." I said under my beath.

Drew jumped off his Flygon and walked over to me.

" Hey May." He said smiling sweetly.

" Hey Drew." I said. I kissed him. His soft lips moved aganst mine. Then we pulled apart.

" So you figured out why I brought you here?" Drew asked looking at me smiling.

" No I have not." I said confused. " Why did you?" I asked looking at him.

" You will see." Drew said smirking. I puntched him in the arm.

" Why won't you tell me?" I asked pouting.

" Oww anyway If i did that whould ruin it." Drew Said rubbing his arm.

" Ok i guess i will have to wait." I said looking back to the road. Drew wraped his arm around me and wisperd in to my ear.

" Don't worry it should not be long now." I looked at him. He was smiling. Then i seen this Green thing walking On the road. It came closer.

" A Magnium?" I asked squiting my eyes to get a closer look.

" Mabe." Drew answerd Smiling happly. I gleard at him for a moment. It came closer. There was someone rideing it.

" Kara?" I asked shaking my head in disbelive. I looked at Drew.

He smiled. " Yep her and Gavin I think."

" Oh my gosh!" I yelled i ran up to them.

" KARA GAVIN!" I yelled waveing my hands in the air.

" MAY!" Kara jumped off her Pokemon and came running over to me. She came running and wraped me in a huge bear hug.

" It's been so long." Kara said huging me.

" I know i've missed you." I said. I pulled back she was wearing a T-shirt it was light pink with blue jeans.

" Hey May." Came a calm voice. I looked up and seen Gavin. He had a Light green T-shirt and Black Jeans.

" Hey Gavin." I said running and giveing him a hug. He stiffend of a moment and then huged me back.

" Sorry That's Kara's job." I said sheepishly.

" Yes, I guess it is." Gavin said walking over to her and giveing her a hug.

Then I hurd Flapping of wings above me. I looked up and was looking at the under belly of a Pigeot.

" G-gemini is here to" I asked looking at Kara. She smiled and started jumping up and down.

" Yep were all here." She said looking up.

The Bird Pokemon landed. Gemini jumped off she was in a Mint green tanktop with dark blue jeans.

" GEMINI!" I said running to her. We huged.

" Hey May how have you been?" She asked sweetly.

" Great." I said and pulled away. Then she got angery. She smaked me.

" HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled holding my cheek.

" That is for never calling me after you left with Drew. I told you to. You had me worried sick sometimes." She exclamed.

" Sorry ok i think i can see why." I said feeling gulity. she was like a mother to me well we were traveling.

" Gemini relax You don't whant to kill her." Came a voice.

" Steve!" I said smileing. Looking up at him. He was in a black T-shirt wiht a red fire symbol in the middle.

" Ya, May who did you think i was?" He said looking afended.

" I don't know." I said confused.

" Steve give it a rest." Gemini said. " What did you do with Sussen?" She asked.

" Oh I sold her to the slave trade." He said shugging his sholders.

" Sttteeevvee?" Gemini said with her hands on her hips and taping her foot.

" Ok Ok she is on You're Pigeot." He said walking over to Gemini's Pokemon. He reaced over and grabed something. He Lightly picked it up and Brought it over.

" May meet Sussen." Steve said handing me the Little girl. I smiled I could see Gemini's hiar comeing in thickly on her head. She had green eyes like Drew's.

" She beautiful." I said handing her to Gemini.

" Thanks Steve spoils her like no other." She said smiling at Steve.

" Hey why not." He said shugging.

" Ha ha You to Really got marryed it's some what funny." Gavin said not going to miss a chance to make fun of his brother.

" Hey Gemini How are you?" Kara asked hugging her carefuly.

" Great Kara. Glad you could make it. How are you Gavin?" She asked looking at him.

" Great!." He said smiling.

" Hey guys." Drew Said walking over Kara ran over to him and give him a hug. " Hey Kara."

" Hey Drew." Kara said smiling.

Gemini looked ar Kara carefully.

" Kara i have a Qusiten." She said looking at her sister.

" Ya, What is it?" She asked a little worried.

" How long have you been married?" Gemini asked smiling.

" How did you..." But she knew better than to ask. " About 8 months." She said blushing.

" You two are married?" I asked pointing at the two of them.

" Ya, May she just said that." Drew said putting a hand on my sholder. He was smirking.

" Anyway guys the stuff is ready." Drew said. He gently pulled me to the tables.

We told of what happend after we left to travel alone. We laughd so hard at times like how Steve Asked Gemini to marry him.

_The story Gemini's POV_

_Steve came back with the food from the cook._

_" Hey thanks Steve." I said._

_" You're welcome...Hey Gemini i have a qwesten for you." Steve said looking at me._

_" What is it Steve Is something wrong?" I asked worried about him'_

_" uuuuhhh Never mind." He said looking away from me. I was worried He told me almost everything._

_" Ok." I wisperd looking at my food not very hongery anymore. _

_We when to the Pokemon center and asked for a room._

_" Yes, Here is the keys." Nurse Joy said happly._

_" Thanks." I said and walked to the room._

_When we got there Steve asked me to go and get some random thing. When i came back there was a Rose on my bed. And a note._

_" Meet me at the park at midnight." _

_Steve_

_Was all it said. I went to the park that midnight. I had Houndoom with me. _

_" Steve?" I called out. His Houndoom walked out of the bushes._

_" Hhhoooonnnddd." I said and walked back in to the bushes._

_" Wait!" I said I ran after it. My houndoom was right next to me. We got to a clearing. The moon light was on the lake._

_" Steeve?" I asked looking arounf awstrucked._

_" Gemini Here." he said he was in the middle of the clearing in front of the lake. I smilied._

_" What are you doing?" I asked my hands on my hips i shook my head I could not help but smile._

_" Just come here." He said rolling his eyes. I walked over to him._

_" Rember how we first meet?" He asked._

_" Steve are you going to ask me it I will marry you?" I asked._

_" N-no Crap." He moved his head. He looked away from me. I shook my head._

_" Dumby. Of course I will. But first." I said. I puntched him in the arm a little hard so he landed in the lake. He cam up sputtering._

_" You are going to pay for that." He said smiling evily. " Oh and thanks Houndoom has you're ring." Then he was out of the lake he was chaseing me. I ran back to the Pokemon center and locked him out of the room. I waited listening. Next thing i knew i was there was water dripping on me. I looked back._

_" Steve How did you!" I exclaimed._

_" The Window." He said smiling. " Here is you're pay back." He said smirking. I closed my eyes. His lips meet mine then he pulled me in to a hug_

_" Steve Now i am wet." I said pouting._

_" There is you're pay back." She said smirking._

We all sat back in our chair we got to hear Kara and Gavin's

_Kara's POV_

_Gavin and me were at la russe city. We walked in to the Pokemon center_

_" Can we please get two rooms?" Gavin asked._

_" Yes here you go." Nurse Joy said smiling and handing us the keys._

_" Thank you." He said takeing the keys._

_" Here Kara you can take room 4." Gavin handing the keys._

_" Ok Gavin i'll see you at dinner" I said and walked in to my was my 2nd journey sence eveing Gemini, and meeting Drew,Gavin,Steve,and May. I sighed_

_" I wish The rest of them were here" I said to my room. _

_When I walked in to the food court . I went over to were Gavin was sitting._

_" Hey Gavin." I said sitting down. Gavin hurd the sadness in my voice._

_" Kara what's wrong?" Gavin asked ooking up from his food with a worry voice._

_" Nothing I'm just not hungery." I said shugging my sholders. Hideing what I truely was feeing._

_" You missing you're sister?" He asked looking me in the eye. I looked there then I looked down at the table._

_" Even though we are foster sisters. I don't think i coud get any closer if we were." I said still looking down._

_" Lets go for a walk." Gavin said smiling as i looked up._

_" What about you're dinner?" I asked. _

_" You say you're not hungery that alone i know something is wrong. I can spare a meal for that." He said. He stood up and held out his hand." Come on. lets go." I looked up at him. He was smiling. I took his hand we walked in to the forest._

_" You know Drew lives in this city we could go to his house and cal you know." Gavin said. I took his hand and leaned on his sholder well we walked._

_" That whould be nice we can do that tomarrow." I said looking forward._

_" That means noght is just you and me tring to get you back to you're happy self again." Gavin said. I looked up he was litterly glowing._

_" Ok so what are we going to do?" I asked._

_" We can talk about what ever you whant." He said look forward._

_" Ok." I said smirking." Remember when we first kissed?" I asked looking up at him._

_" Yep just like it was yesterday." He replayed._

_" Remeber the face you had when you seen me in the dress?" I asked tring not to laugh as ooked up at him._

_" I was very ...taken it back." He said smirking._

_" You did not think i was pretty?" I asked sadly._

_" No Not that~!~" He excaimed" That was just the first time I seen you in a dress and looking so nice..." He said looking forward._

_" Are you ever going to ask?" I said. Wondering why I had said that._

_" I think I will then." He said smiling." Kara whoud you marry me?" He asked looking down at me._

_I looked up to him. " What?" I asked looking up at him. " Of cousre I will." _

Everyone was looking at Gavin. He was blushing. We all started laughing again.

" Well you're story was cute." I said trying to make Gavin feel better.

" Thanks." He said looking at me. Drew looked at Gemini at this point. Gemini looked at him and nooded.

" May whould you please come for a walk with me?" He asked.

" Why?" I asked wondering what was going on.

" Just go May if anything goes badly Houdoom will be there." Gemini said.

So I went to the lake with Drew. He was wroied i could see it in his face.

" Drew?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me.

" I'm sorry May I am just thinking." Drew said not looking at me. I grabed his hand. He looked at me with shock in his face.

" What? I can't hld my boyfriends hand?" I smirked and said to him.

" Just it's just...been a ong time." He said looking forward.

" Drew you have me worried." I said backing away from him.

" I'm sorry May i just am trying to find ...courage." He pleaded pain in his face like he had done something wrong.

" DREW! WHAT'S WRONG?" I screamed.

" May calm down it's nothing." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

" If you need to ask something then go ahead." I said looking away.

" Ok i guess i have no chance now but here we go... May will you marry me?" He said hopfuly. I looked at him. Drew pulled out a ring from his poket It was a small yet elegant ring.

" Drew Do you really mean it?" I asked looking at him. Sertching his face.

" No, May I am not." He said smiling.

" Then of coures." I said he put the ring on my finger and pulled me in to a kiss.

_This is like looking from above._

May ran to her friends. Kara jumpped up and down Gemini and Steve just smiled.

A few months latter May and Drew were married. They stayeed in the hoenn region. Gemini and Steve had to move to be closer to them. After that Kara and Gavin had there first child a boy. They named it Geret after Kara's grandfather. May had a child of her own a week latter a litte girl they named Rose. About a week later they founf Gemini was going to have another child when she did they named Him Edward. Ed for short. Then they all lived happy lives

**~ The END~**

**Me: Thank you very mutch for reading this i hop you liked it and you can review if you like**


End file.
